In recent years, displays including organic EL elements as display elements have been actively studied. An organic EL element is a light-emitting element, and thus such a display does not require a backlight. Therefore, organic EL displays can be thinner and lighter as compared with liquid crystal displays. Organic EL displays are also more advantageous in achieving a higher response speed, wider viewing angle, and higher contrast as compared with liquid crystal displays.
An organic EL display enabling full-color display includes, for example, pixels emitting red, green and blue light. In production of such a display, emitting layers having different emission spectra are formed in patterns that correspond to arrangements of pixels emitting red, green, and blue light. For example, an emitting layer that emits red light is formed by vacuum evaporation using a fine mask that is provided with through-holes correspondingly with the pixels emitting red light. Then, emitting layers emitting green and blue light are formed in this order by repetition of the same processes.